Kali
I followed her out into the woods in the blistering cold. My mind was confused, but my feet dragged myself to get closer. From time to time she’d look back at me and smile. Her smile wasn’t seductive or charming. Something about her pulled me closer, but something inside me was screaming “Run!” Once we were deep in the woods I couldn’t see my foot prints in the snow from where we came. The snow covered our tracks, hid the fact that we were in the woods. She pressed her back to the tree and gestured for me to come over, but never said a word. I stumbled closer to her falling into her grasp. Her fingers gripped onto the collar of my shirt and pulled my ear to her lips. Ever so softly she whispered, “Are you ready to die?” The life that once filled my body left at once. My body fell and knelt before her in the snow. There was a jolt of pain that overwhelmed my body, but the shock confused me on where the pain was coming from. My eyes watered and scanned everything around me. Scarlet red liquid soaked threw the snow. I’m not sure how long it took for me to realize that it was my blood spilling from my neck that covered the snow around my limp body. The warmth of her lips pushed against mine. The very last breath I had was stolen and there I lied in the snow. The last memory I replayed in my head happened 48 hours ago. 48 hours ago I decided to approach a very beautiful girl in study hall. A month had gone by that I noticed her every day reading the same book, with the same pencil biting, and the same stunning green eyes. Two days ago I sat down next to her. I was so afraid that I’d be interrupting her and that she would hate me. I had to hope that maybe, just maybe she noticed me too and would be happy that I finally made the first move. Her name was Kali. Hair black as night. The memory went blank. That’s all I could remember. We talked, but I couldn’t remember what about. She must have made plans for today. Why couldn’t I remember? Kali sat in the woods with her sword in one hand and her victim's head in the other. The blood of his jugular ran down her throat and filled her stomach. Soon she could feel herself getting drunk off of the natural blood she consumed. Her body stood up and began to dance in the snow. Soon she felt everything begin to change, her true self was being revealed. Kali’s black hair frizzed over her now blue body, her eyes were blood shot, and her tongue hung out of her mouth. Around her waist were human hands in the form of a belt, still in her hand was the humans head, and below her feet lies another being. Her left foot steps on its chest with her sword in her right hand. Kali has determined her own fate. Time stops with a blink of her eye. Around her the woods crumble into nothing. The snow gets heavy and begins to cover more an more of her own body. Spilt blood of her victim turns the once pure white snow into a scarlet red. Her blue body was now dripping in all over her victims blood. Screaming from every direction. Her blood shot eyes widen with every breath. Her sword fell from her blood covered hands. The victims body rose from the ground and tackled her into the snow. Suddenly she was gasping for every breath, being dragged deep within the snow. Human blood filled her lungs and drowned her slowly. The snow would melt. New trees and plants would grow. Change would happen. Deep in the woods Kali’s body would lay deep beneath the ground with another. There she would wait within time, creating the change around her until she was ready to destroy it all again. Category:Beings Category:Dismemberment